Nova Tyler
by Bookxloverx
Summary: Nova is Rose's sister who loves to read and wishes to travel the world. One day her wish comes true and she meets a mad man who blows up her job. This is a story of Love, Hate and Adventure and along the way Nova finds out something about herself she never knew before,


7:30 on the dot is when mine and my older sister Rose's alarms both go off. I'm not a norming person so after about 5 snoozes I finally drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I do my normal morning routine which is basically brushing my teeth and hair; I never get up early enough to shower so I always do it before I go to bed. I got changed into my work gear and hurried out the room to get my bag. Rose was already waiting for me at the front door tapping her left foot like normal she looked up once she heard me and shouts 'Come on Nova or we'll be late'. I gave mum a quick kiss and ran out the door. I hate work, the only reason I am still working at that stupid store is because I'm saving up to go traveling, I know loads of people say how they want to travel the world but I just have this feeling like I belong out there. I've been working at Hendricks since I was 16 which is 2 years now and I've saved up half of my pay which means in about 4 months I should have enough to go to the places I want to visit most.

Every lunch time rose would go and outside on the fountain with her boyfriend Mickey, I do my best to keep away from him. So I spend my lunch alone in the crew room. I don't have any friends because I prefer the company of characters in books that real people, I can choose to be anyone in books but out in the real world I'm a shop worker. I only took half an hour lunch today because the shop was shutting in about 2 hours which meant I could leave in 3.

'Customer announcement: the shop will be closing in 5 minutes.' They closed the stores to the shop so no-one else would come in. I went over to my section for the day which was shoes and I began to tidy them up and making sure all the shoes had a pair. I looked up from the shoe I was holding and noticed most of the other works had finished and went home. Rose and two of her friends were the last in the store with me. I finished cleaning the shoes about 10 minutes later and I was looking forward to getting lost in a good horror book when I got home. I went up to the store room to grab my bag from my locker, I was walking behind rose out the door when the secretly guard held out a bag full of money to me. It was my turn to take Wilson the lottery money. Rose carried on walking not even turning back to look at me, I took the bag of the guard and walked to the lift.

I ended up in the basement of the building which was cold and dark. I walked over to Wilson's office door and knocked. 'Wilson are you in? I've got the money.' I tried to open the door but it was locked I assumed he wasn't in there and made my way down the corridor to where they kept all the shop dummies. I love how creepy it looks down here; it reminds me of some horror move. I heard a sudden noise at the back of the room, it must be Wilson. 'Wilson is that you? I have your lotto money.' I slowly made my way to the back to see what the noise was, I could feel my heart beating faster and I loved the feel of it. I saw movement to my left but I must be going crazy because one of the plastic dummies move there hand, it was reaching out towards me. 'This isn't funny Rose, you don't scare me. You know I love scary things.' I shout to the shop dummy. It didn't slow down more just join him in moving towards me, I'm surprised Rose got this many people involved to help her scare me. I backed away to the door that I came in but when I tried to open it, it was locked. My heart started to beat even faster than before and I was getting a little scared. I would never admit it to her when she comes out from behind that stupid dummy. 'Rose I know it's you, who else would try and scare me.' They were all gaining on me and I didn't have a clue what to do, rose would have stopped by now as soon as I said it was her she would have came out. I was getting cornered with all the dummies in the room after me.

I felt this warm run through me which started at my right hand, someone was holding it. I didn't get a chance to even look at them when they shouted run and me and started to pull me away. It was a man that was all I was able to tell. We barged though some doors and I looked behind me to see the dummies running after us. Lucky for us the lift was already open so we ran inside and he pushed a button, the doors weren't quick enough and one of the dummies got there arm in the lift. The stranger grabbed the arm and yanked it off his body allowing the doors to close. Now I wasn't running for what seemed like my life I could get a good look at the man. He looked to be in his forties with very short black hair, he was wearing a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt and black trouser.

'Who were they?' He wasn't talking so I thought I would start first. He turned to look at me, he looked me up and down but he didn't reply to my question. 'Did Rose put you up to this, wait it couldn't be rose she's not that clever.' The strange man was just standing in the lift staring at me. 'Hey big ears you going to answer me?' he was starting to make me angry, all I wanted to do was get the hell out of here and start a new adventure which a book. The man had an offended look on his face and move his hand up to his big ears. 'Oi that was rather mean. I just saved your life and you insult my ears.' The lift dinged and opened onto the first floor, we both got out and he pulled a long device out of his pocket and pointed it at the key pad 'Mind your eyes' the device started to make a sound and the key pad blew up. 'You weren't answering and I got a little angry plus your ears are a little large.' He pasted me the dummies hand which he was still holding and walked past me to the fire exit, he pushed it open and held the door open for me. 'The dummies are made of plastic, living plastic which are being controlled by a relay device on top of the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this.' He pulled a beeping device out of his pocket which looked a lot like a bomb. He was going to blow the store up, what type of mad man is he. 'I'm going to go upstairs and blow it up and I might die in the process but don't worry about me. You just go home and eat chips and watch TV…' I interrupt him 'I don't watch TV, it bores me.' I walked out the exit.

'Don't tell anyone about this, if you do you'll get them kill and you don't want that do you?' before I could answer he closed the door. I just met a mad man who's about to go blow up my work, I turned my back to the store and I was about to walk away when I heard the door open again. I turned around to see the man's head poking out of the door way. 'I'm the Doctor by the way what's your name?' A weird name of a weird man, I smiled at him. 'My names Nova.' He held up the bomb showing me again 'Nice name Nova, it's nice to meet you. Now run for your life.'


End file.
